1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone assembly, and particularly to an earphone assembly used for an MP 3 player having different designs and configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid widespread use of the INTERNET, MP 3 (MPEG-1 Audio Layer-3) becomes the most prevalent music format. Basically, the main advantage is the size of audio files compressed in MP 3 format. There aren't many other formats currently available that can reduce file sizes to the same extent as MP3 while keeping fairly good sound quality. Secondly, MP3 files are downloadable directly from the website. Accordingly, the MP 3 player is widely prevalent among the youngster because of its compact size, good quality, and multi-functions. Usually, the MP 3 player cooperates with an earphone to output the music.
Usually, a conventional earphone comprises a plug mating with the audio jack of an MP 3 player, two headphones, and a string connecting with the plug and the headphones. Such an earphone is inconvenient in use and easy to swing and tangle. In addition, the MP 3 player is usually to be hung around on neck, thus, it is also easy to swing and in some circumstances even to be destroyed especially a hard disk MP 3 player.
Hence, an improved earphone assembly is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.